Gustav Laestander Wikia
"min facebook" https://www.facebook.com/pelleanka.forsberg Historia Gustav Laestander föddes 1 februari år 2000 på Tomtebo i Umeå. Gustav studerade på Östermalsskolan, Hagaskolan och till sist NTI skolan. Gustav är drygt 185cm lång, kraftigt byggd, har långt blont lockigt hår och skaffade Facebook 2009. På facebook har Gustav gått under många alter egon, tex på detta är "Gurra Grymmast Laestander" och "Gustav Vasasteek Laestander". " När Gustav var liten brukade han vara med Ghafor Mirzai III (son till pelleanka.) Ghafor och Gustavs kontakt avbröts när Ghafor blev tillsammans med Admin 1998. När Gustav går ut på en risky brukar morsan ringa (risky). Han röker bara långa cigg. Child molestion accusation: He did it!!!!!!!!! Catchphrase: Noooo, shit och morsan ringer Oppan Gangnam style Gangnam style Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone one-shot ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka Oppan Gangnam style Gangnam style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam style Gangnam style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja Naneun sanai Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka Oppan Gangnam style Gangnam style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam style Gangnam style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom You know what I'm saying Oppan Gangnam style Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Oppan Gangnam style translation: Uncle is Gangnam style Gangnam style A girl who is warm and humanly during the day A classy girl who knows how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes A girl with that kind of twist I'm a guy A guy who is as warm as you during the day A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down A guy whose heart bursts when night comes That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let's go until the end Uncle is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Uncle is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all A sensible girl like that I'm a guy A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let's go until the end Uncle is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Uncle is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I'm a man who knows a thing or two On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I'm a man who knows a thing or two You know what I'm saying Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady Uncle is Gangnam style Eh sexy lady Länkar * ( ) * * * * Help *